Wagering and games of chance have been an object of fascination to large segments of the population since the dawn of history. The game of bingo is one such game, which perhaps because of its simplicity and the prolongation of player suspense, has continued to attract large numbers of participants year-after-year. The game is played by providing players with cards having a matrix of numbers printed thereon, and means, frequently covering markers, for identifying which of such numbers have been randomly selected and notified to the players by the game's operator. Winners are determined by the first player holding a bingo card with called numbers arranged thereon in a prescribed pattern. Players become aware of having achieved such predetermined patterns on their boards by covering called numbers with the markers, directing attention of a completed pattern to the operator. A number of games are played during the gaming session, and the operator of the game typically charges players for their participation, returning a portion of the charge to winning players, and retaining the rest to cover expenses and profit. Generally, the more games played in a given space of time, the greater the profit realized by the operator, who understandably is, therefore, anxious to complete as many games as possible during the gaming session.
Unfortunately, the collection of money from the players, the repeated drawing of random numbers, their announcement to the players, and the confirmation of selected numbers on the winner's cards is a relatively lengthy process. Furthermore, the process is quite labor intensive, subject to mistakes, and appreciable time is required to complete the games, creating substantial operating expenses, and correspondingly reducing profits.
In order to overcome such problems, and to make the game more attractive, a number of attempts have been made to automate the game, for example, by supplying players with semiautomated display board devices. Some of these facilitate the covering of called numbers through the process of pressing digital entry buttons on electric terminals, triggering the display of called numbers in spaces on display boards. Other devices are operated by sliding covers over numbered windows representing spaces on the bingo board, or utilize similar expedients to facilitate play. Sometimes the semiautomated systems even include an operator unit which has the ability to tally coins wagered. While a few such devices provide limited advantages over previous systems, up to now, a fully automated system for playing bingo has never been devised. Furthermore, automated systems activated through the insertion of coins by the players have encouraged, and been vulnerable to fraud through the use of counterfeit coins, retrievable coins, and by similar and different artifices. In addition, coin-operated devices are normally subject to frequent breakdown, requiring continuing, costly maintenance, and the devices have various other disadvantages.